chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Resistance
Resistance is the ability which enhances the body's natural defence mechanisms, giving limited protection against both natural and ability-based threats. Characters *Rhia Petrelli has this ability naturally. *In World 8, Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability twice from Rhia. *Robert Max has also mimicked the ability from Rhia. *In World 8, Sylar has copied this ability from Rhia. *In World 8, Arthur Petrelli had taken this ability from Peter. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from her mother. *Lavender also possesses this ability. *Leo Castern has duplicated this ability from Rhia, subsequently lost it and then reacquired it. *Linsey Millbrook will have this ability naturally. *Harry Bishop possesses this ability naturally too. Limits 'Rhia Petrelli' For Rhia this ability is a completely passive ability, which cannot be deactivated or controlled. It is derived from her father's rapid cellular regeneration. The ability has enabled her to survive several dangerous situations, including exposure to radiation, falling from a wall of avalanched rocks, being shot and having her head cut open telekinetically. It also prevented her from fully developing the Shanti virus, and would protect her similarly from all other infections. It protects her from offensive abilities, and prevents mental abilities from being used to control her. She has so far proved immune to telepathic control with telepathy and belief induction, but not love infatuation. She has also discovered that if she gives someone a transfusion of her blood, it will temporarily grant them the ability and help them survive. [[Peter Petrelli World 8|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter has the same limits as Rhia. However, unlike her, he does not depend upon this ability since he also has regeneration which is generally stronger. The only time he has truly relied upon resistance was after Arthur Petrelli took both abilities, among others, from him, and he could reabsorb resistance before regeneration. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Robert too has the same limits as Rhia. He relies upon it more than Peter, since he continually deletes regeneration. 'Sylar' Sylar has the same limits as Rhia, Peter and Robert. However, he too has regeneration and therefore doesn't really need resistance as much. 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur had similar limits to Peter and Rhia. Like Peter and Sylar, he too requires it less since he has regeneration. He took it as added insurance against the Shanti virus. He lost this ability, along with every other one he possessed, when they were absorbed back by his son. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica has similar limits to her father. Similarly to him, she no longer relies upon it solely, since also mimicking regeneration. 'Lavender' Lavender's ability gives her limited protection against physical harm, and also gives her some protection against other innate abilities, e.g. she is resistant to the seductive effects of Sirens. The ability seems to be reflexive with her and she cannot choose whether to activate the ability or not. It also seems that her ability resists the powers of others completely, without any control from herself, as shown when she was injured and her body could not be healed by samsara manipulation. [[Leo Castern|'Leo Castern']] Leo would have the same limits as Rhia, but he didn't show much of the ability, merely resisting a few injuries, before he gained regeneration. He temporarily lost his resistance, but reduplicated it before facing a potentially dangerous mission. It is now his only self-healing ability. 'Linsey Millbrook' Linsey's ability will be completely passive and will mean that she will be resistant to physical harm and to control. Her body will adapt and rearrange itself to prevent major injuries from becoming fatal, while smaller injuries will also heal more swiftly though not at the rapid speed of regeneration and similar abilities. Several hurts, injuries and illnesses would not become as severe as they would normally. She will be completely immune to mental control, and will also have some resistance to being controlled physically using telekinesis or puppetry. 'Harry Bishop' Harry's ability is derived from his father's rapid cellular regeneration. Although not as potent in self-healing as that ability, it gives him significant protection against injury and means that most wounds will heal more quickly than they would naturally. It also protects him against all illnesses - Harry has never and can never become ill. Additionally, the ability means that offensive abilities and mentally controlling abilities have a weaker effect on him. Weak uses of these abilities could even have no effect at all. Similar Abilities *Rapid cellular regeneration is the ability to heal reflexively from almost any injury *Accelerated healing is the ability for oneself to heal at a much faster rate *Human manipulation, biokinesis and healing touch can be used consciously to prevent injury *Perspecuity, diamond aura, ability shield and ability immunity all also protect from mental attack *Contemplation can be used to become resistant from controlling abilities *Enhanced durability is the ability to become more durable *Sacrificial healing will cause injuries to heal if they are taken from another *Self-preservation can include limited resistance *Immortality is the ability to live forever, healing from anything *Invincibility is the ability to not be harmed in any physical way *Invulnerability is the ability to become resistant to physical harm *Mindstrike also protects from mental abilities *Self-control can be used to heal oneself and protects against mental control *Catharsis is the ability to exhale out impurities *Wound transfer is the ability to transfer wounds and injuries from one body to another Category:Abilities